Another Day Ahead
by UnderlyingLoyalty
Summary: Cassandra, the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 and Deacon, the most honest-dishonest man in the Commonwealth have had a hell of a ride. But who's to say it's even close to over? F!SSxDeacon


Cassandra felt the cool night time air of the commonwealth on her face as she gazed up at the stars, Sanctuary wasn't actually lit up too much this evening, so it was perfect to go out and watch the stars. It had been weeks since Cassandra and the Railroad had destroyed the Institute and finally freed the synths. Some had even taken up residence in Sanctuary, they had taken new names and backgrounds. Though they were free some settlers were still slightly uneasy with the thought of having a synth for a neighbor. Thus the Railroad had kept the truth of them a secret.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her, quiet and careful and known all too well. "You're not gonna sneak up and scare me again, Deacon. I know you're there." she said still turned away from him but smiling

"Damn, keep this up and you might be able to catch up to my track record in a couple years, Fix." he said happy to see his friend again

"Whatever, you little shit." she said as she turned her head to face him, still smiling "Come sit with me." she said patting the concrete next to her of the porch she was sitting on

Deacon soon joined her at her side "What's on your mind Fixer?"

Over the past couple of months, Deacon and Cassandra had grown to be the best of friends; they had gone through alot together: Deacon trained her, they had always fought side-by-side which proved efficient as their fighting styles worked well together, they brought down the Institute, saved the synths and other countless human lives. They accomplished so much, yet it wasn't all business. Deacon was there when she was forced to kill her son, Shaun. They mourned him together though Deacon in large part was sad to see Fixer so upset, he had told her of how his wife had died so many years ago, they comforted one another when they needed it, they had their laughs, their crys, their arguments, hell they had even launched a pirate ship onto the top of a skyscraper-what more could you want?

"Just thinkin' " She said still looking out at the stars and gently swinging her legs back and forth from the edge of the porch

"Thinkin' about what?"

"Everything really, what's in store for the Commonwealth, our next mission, how the far we've come." Cassandra said shrugging her shoulders

"Hey..about the whole deal with Nate and..Shaun. Are you..doing okay?" Deacon said carefully, trying to avoid using the wrong words

Cassandra looked to him and gave him a small but reassuring smile; "You don't have to be afraid to ask Deac, I've come to terms with it all, I grieved, I cried, I said my goodbyes and now it's time to move on. You we're there for it all, you would know. Nate is at peace now, one day I think I'll have him buried outside town, it's the least I could do. As for Shaun, he's still my son, sure he'd done some awful things with the Institute but that was the only life he'd come to know, I can understand why he'd be so devoted. I had to stop him, I know we weren't on the same side, but he was my son. Nothing was going to change that, I still loved him."

"Like I said before, you are solid gold, Fix." Deacon said with a smile

"Thanks, Dicky-Dee." She said with a grin

"With the Institute gone I'm surprised you didn't go on little getaway. You, me, Valentine, Preston, the good ol' gang of merry misfits out to spoil themselves in the greatest luxuries of not being dead. Truly the greatest the Commonwealth has to offer." He said in his usual sarcastic tone

Cassandra laughed, something Deacon never failed to make her do; "I'll admit, it would be nice to kick back for awhile, speaking of which I wanted to talk to you about something, I think I might've found a guy.."

Deacon was both interested and nervous when he'd heard this news, the truth is he's had some feelings for Cassandra for a few days now. She was good-hearted, nice, resourceful, committed, skilled, and beautiful. From her short blonde hair and soft eyes all the way down to the fine curves she had on her body, she was exactly what he'd sought for not only in a friend, but a partner too.

"Ooooo, so we're gonna talk about boooys." Deacon said trying to sound like a teenage girl in order to cover his nervousness

"Knock it off" she smiled and playfully elbowed him in the ribs

"Alright, alright. So tell me about him."

"Well..he's really nice-"

"I'm not sure if you're practicing your act or-" Deacon interrupted

"Shut up!" Cassandra was laughing now as she pushed him on the arm, making him lean away for a moment

"Okay, okay sorry. Couldn't help myself." said Deacon

"Anyways, he's really nice and sweet, we've known each other for a long time now, we've bonded a lot and have so much fun together."

"Oh god, please don't tell me you've fallen for Handcock." he interjected

"No!" She yelled

"Okay sooo, Preston?"

"Nope keep guessin'" she said with an amused grin

"God, Fix, you're rattlin' my brain here. Throw me bone?"

"Well alot usually find him annoying and cocky, but I found that to suit me just fine actually."

"MacCready?"

"Nope, he's pretty secretive, but after awhile you'll learn that he's one of the best people to have at your side."

Deacon's heart rate picked up, _was this actually happening?_ His thoughts kept rattling his brain. _Don't know for sure so just...keep it cool Deacon, keep it cool._

"I'm at a loss, Fix. I give?"

She laughed, she figured to _hell with it_.

"No, dummy...that _guy_..is you" she said

 _Yep, happening._

"Wait..like, you're being serious? You like me of all people? I did kinda lie to you..twice. I always nagged you about chems, and I know my jokes got the better of you at some point."

She smiled and sighed "Deacon, I know you lied but I called you out on it and admitted it, you taught me alot, made me make more sense of this crazy-ass world than anyone else, you're slow to trust I know but who isn't now? I saw the better end of you that no one else did. I know the man behind those sunglasses. He's showed me that there's still something worth saving in this world."

For the first time in...ever, Deacon was at a loss for words, he tried to think of something sly, or even smart. But his mind was too out of wack for even that.

"Wow Fix..that's so kind of you to say..and I'd just be lying to you if I said the feeling wasn't mutual.." he said in a soft voice

He crept his hand into hers, and soon their fingers were intertwined with one another. Their heads crept closer and closer, and soon enough. Their lips were finally together, they had both been wanting this for a long time. Cassandra ran her fingers through Deacon's hair, even though it wasn't actually real. She didn't care, she just wanted as much of him to herself as possible and felt chills run up her spine as Deacon moved his arm around her waist.

The kiss lasted about 10 seconds before Cassandra slowly pulled away, her eyes looking up to meet Deacons, whose were now showing as he pulled up his sunglasses. God they were always so blue, she'd never seen eyes like his.

"Wow...that was.." Deacon trailed off

"Perfect?" Cassandra smiled to show her teeth as she leaned into Deacon's chest and he wrapped his arms around her

"In a word..yeah" he said resting his chin on her head

"You know how you told me I was your only friend?" Cassandra asked

"Yeah..why?"

"Well..you're my only friend too..and quite frankly, I'm fine with that." she said as she buried herself deeper into him, out of all the places in the commonwealth, there was no where else she'd rather be than here. She wanted his presence, she wanted his embrace, his warmth, she wanted him.

"Guess we're the most misfitty out of them all then." Deacon said running a hand through her hair

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Just then she felt herself rise up off the ground as Deacon picked her up off the ground bridal style and carried her towards the house they'd be using as shelter for the night. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as he walked

"Lets get inside and find a bed, it's getting late, and we've got another day ahead of us." he said looking down at her softly

"Good." she said and pulled her head up to his to give him a kiss on the cheek "I didn't wanna walk anyways" she said as she closed her eyes and rested her head against Deacon's chest

He smiled bigger than he ever had in awhile, a future like this?..

Yeah, yeah he could get used to that.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **A/N: A one-shot for you all. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought as your opinion matters to me! I love to hear what you all thought. Hope you enjoyed! -UL**


End file.
